


Path of True Love

by Nixxiebee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Spoilers, Spoilers for heavensward and stormblood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxiebee/pseuds/Nixxiebee
Summary: The path of true love  never did run smooth........Starting from when you first meet Aymeric until present time ingame, with added "behind the scenes" establishing the characters relationships with both Haurchefant and Aymeric.  Please leave feedback :)





	1. The Warrior of Light

"Ah good, you've returned!"   
The familiar voice of Alphinaud Leveilleur greeted Roegan as she walked into the Rising Stones, she sighed a little,  _what now?_  Roegan knew him well enough to know that tone of voice.  He had another job for her, or at least, something that required her attention.  She had rather hoped to have a rest.   _No rest for the wicked_ she thought to herself, and she walked over to where Alphinaud stood.   
"Yes, yes I have, well observed Alphy."  She teased him, "What do you want?"   
Alphinaud took a step back in surprise, "How do you know I want anything other than to simply give my greetings!" He exclaimed perplexed.   
Roegan folded her arms, jutting out a hip and raised an eyebrow at her elven companion, who immediately blanched "OK OK." He sighed defeatedly, causing Roegan to smirk.  "There is something.  But its not that bad I promise!" He assured her.   
"Go on then..." Roegan said, allowing her arms to unfurl themselves once more.   
"I've had word from Lord Haurchefant at Camp Dragonhead in Coerthas."  This immediately got Roegans attention, she rather liked Haurchefant, finding his company most pleasant, if not sometimes a little tiring given his reverence toward her.  Although she tried to keep her best poker face her ears gave her away and she knew it, flitting forwards of their own accord at the sound of his name.  "Haurchefant says a high ranking Ishguardian wishes to meet with us."     
Roegan raised an eyebrow, Ishguardians were not the type of people who generally bothered themselves with meeting the peoples of other nations, that is, Ishguardians other than Haurchefant.  Alphinaud chuckled at her expression, "Yes I rather felt the same.  But Haurchefant sounded very excited about it all.  He said it is a friend of his.  Either way I think we should seize the opportunity, it may be a way for us to enlist Ishguard back into the alliance!"  It was Alphinauds turn to sound excited now, and Roegan just rolled her eyes laughing at her friend.   
"Well if Haurchefant wants us to meet with him then I am sure he has good reason. I shan't turn him down"  Roegan said, blushing slightly as she realised her phrasing, and thanking the twelve that her blue skin meant her blushing was more hidden than her lighter skinned companions.   
Alphinaud grinned "Brilliant! Let us make haste for Camp Dragonhead!" 

The snowy plains of Western Coerthas lay not far north of their current location in Mor Dhona and so they did not have to travel far to reach the country, however Camp Dragonhead lay much further in than their entrance point, leading to a rather long walk through the snow.    
"Oh how I loathe this place.  No offence to Ishguard, I just cannot stand the cold." Alphinaud bemoaned to his companion.  Roegan nodded, she too wasn't fond of the cold.  But also the constant storms and clouds that surrounded Ishguard and the neighbouring counties kept her from seeing the stars and the moon and thus she felt stunted, unable to tap into the energies provided by Menphina.   
It was dark by the time they arrived in the Camp, freezing and shivering from their journey.  Imploring her to go ahead Alphinaud stopped to speak with a merchant, and so Roegan entered the fortress alone, finding it still quite busy despite the hour.  She was barely inside the door before Haurchefant was upon her, ushering her into the intercessory and next to the fire.  
"Roegan its so wonderful to see you again!  You are looking  _splendid_ as always." He winked at her, "Although I notice you are shivering, you know, I make sure to keep my chambers nice and warm if you ever so desired..." He trailed off as the door opened and Alphinaud walked in.   
"Oh brilliant! Thanks Haurchefant. I do not take well to cold."  The naive youngster said, taking Haurchefant by surprise as he spluttered trying to find the words, Roegan stifled a laugh.   
"Ah, Master Alphinaud, you are here too.  Well, take a seat by the fire you two I will get you something warm to drink."  And he bustled off, but not before Roegan noted the tips of his ears burning pink.

 

* * *

 

Aymeric was becoming inpatient.  He had requested a meeting with one Alphinaud Leveilleur, a member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and Commander of the Crystal Braves.  He had important news and politics to discuss with him, and he did not like the matter to be kept waiting.  His long time friend and colleague Lord Haurchefant had assured Aymeric that he could get him a meeting with Alphinaud, and he had come through on that part, as Haurchefant often did.  In fact he had delivered more than was required of him, informing him that not only would he meet with Alphinaud but the fabled Warrior of Light too.  Aymeric could scarcely contain his excitement at the prospect of meeting the one he had read so much about, not to mention heard so much about from Haurchefant.  Who was without a shadow of a doubt completely smitten with them.  Although reading some of the reports of her adventures it was not hard to see why, and he had most enjoyed hearing about the help the warrior had given to Haurchefant and Coerthas, although some of it he felt was a little unbelievable and he felt Haurchefant may be embellishing a little, such as was the want of his heart.

Haurchefant had bid Aymeric and Lucia, his ever faithful second in command to come to Camp Dragonhead that morning in order to meet with the much anticipated duo.  But after a long day evening was falling upon them with nary a sign of the two, and it was leaving Aymeric less than impressed.    
"They're very busy and sought after people Ser Aymeric" Haurchefant was telling him, "I am sure they will arrive but you must be conscious that any meeting held here is postponing another meeting someone else wishes to have."  
He was aware of this.  But this awareness did not make him any the more patient in his waiting.  There were after all many things he could be taking care of in Ishguard, dravanian attacks he should be preparing his men for, reports that needed reading and signing off on... the list went on and on, and yet here he was wiling away the hours at Camp Dragonhead, unable to do much other than sit around chatting, which whilst pleasant left him feeling guilty for his lack of work.     
Lucia placed a hand on his arm, "This is important work too Ser Aymeric."  She reminded him, their time spent together so much she could all but read his mind now.  He nodded at her.  

A guard entered the room, turning toward Haurchefant "They are almost here my Lord.  Our spies have located them in the distance."    
There was no missing the joy that spread across Haurchefants face at the news of their imminent arrival, Aymeric and Lucia looked at each other and grinned, making to stand only to be stopped by their friend.  "Please, allow me to meet with them first, I will have a guard bring you in post haste, I promise"   
Although annoying, it was fair enough Aymeric supposed.  Let them get their breath back from the journey before thrusting two new people on them, so he slumped back into his chair with a slight huff.     
Once again a man of his word though, a guard appeared not long later bidding them to follow him into the Intercessory where the others were waiting for them.  Aymeric practically jumped out of his chair in his eagerness to get on with the meeting, and to meet the woman who had captured the heart of his friend.   Although he found himself becoming rather nervous as they walked toward the Intercessory, her reputation preceded her, she was not someone to be trifled with, _how exactly does one speak to someone whom is so revered across Eorzea?_ He pondered, mentally kicking himself for the fact that he had had all day to ponder this and prepare, yet he had whiled away the hours and now they stood at the door he felt woefully under prepared.  But with no time to waste on chastising himself he pushed forwards, and through the door.

His eyes fell to her instantly.  For all Haurchefant had told him about her, he had neglected so much, telling stories of her heroics and helpfulness.  Her kindness and prowess in battle.  He had not once mentioned her race, or indeed her looks at all.  He knew the young elezen was Alphinaud, which meant the Miqo'te standing by the fire must be her.  The Warrior of Light.  Perhaps it was the fact that he knew of all her heroics, or the fact that beside her a fairy hovered which was... not something he had ever seen before, but then  _neither was she._  He knew of miqo'te of course, but none lived in any of the kingdoms of Ishguard, too cold for Seekers of the Sun as was their namesake, and too stormy for Keepers of the Moon.   He had only ever heard of them briefly in books and scrolls, describing them as catlike humanoids, but now looking at her, he realised how stupid his perception of them from those vague descriptions had been.   
As she moved closer to them, he could see why his friend was so enamoured with her.   She had clearly stripped of her sodden armour, he could see it on a rack by the fire drying, and was wearing but a small undershirt, shorts and boots that perfectly showed off her battle hardened lithe figure.  Her legs were long and toned, a small gap between her shorts and top showed a taut stomach.   Her black hair was pulled into a long ponytail behind her in which he could see flecks of blue tint, which complimented her deep blue skin, like the Moon.   He noticed she had a long fluffy black tail swishing behind her, and the ears of a cat also, pricked upward in anticipation of the conversation.  Finally his eyes came to rest on her face,  he noted the cat like deeper blue markings on either cheek, but what really struck him were her eyes, her pupils were wide and her irises were pink, an unusual colour and yet... so enticing.     
He struggled to regain his composure before her.  How was it fair that such talent and such beauty could be held in one person!? It felt like eons had passed since he walked into the room, but he knew it had been mere seconds.  Quickly he looked toward Alphinaud hoping the Elezen would distract him and allow him to centre his thoughts.

"Commander Leveilleur, it is both an honour and a pleasure to meet you.   I am Aymeric, Lord Commander of the Temple Knights."  
"Alphinaud Leveilleur, at your service." The youngster responded.  "Your reputation precedes you Ser Aymeric, I think we will find we have much in common."    
Aymeric nodded, then once again let his eyes fall to the Miqo'te beside Alphinaud, "Speaking of reputations... Yours rather towers over us all, does it not?"  He asked her, but the response came from behind him as Lucia agreed, "It does indeed, Lord Commander" she said with a nod, whilst Haurchefant to the warriors other side nodded animatedly.   
"I am not too proud to admit that I have followed your activities with an interest bordering on fascination."  He admitted to her, "Full glad was I to hear you would be joining us."   
The warrior held out a hand, which he took shaking it firmly, "And in those followings, did you happen to encounter my name? Or does this yet elude you, Ser Aymeric." She jested.   
Grinning back at her he responded in kind, "Actually, It is only because of Lord Haurchefant that I do know it.  By the time news of your activities reaches Ishguard, your name is but a mere whisper on the wind.... Roegan."  He winked at her.   _Oh Gods, am I flirting with her In front of Haurchefant??_ 

Roegan laughed.  A pleasant sound Aymeric decided, and one that only made her look all the more beautiful as her eyes creased, her whole face beaming with happiness and joy.  It was infectious, spreading to those around her to share in her happiness.   _You need to compose yourself again.  Time to put all the practice at being a diplomat into action Aymeric!_ He told himself sternly.   
"Shall we begin?" He said, being met with a chorus of agreement, as Haurchefant moved and allowed Aymeric to take his chair at the centre of the table, sitting himself down at the end.  Roegan and Alphinaud sat right in front of him, much to his pleasure, and dismay.   

 _This meeting is not going to be easy..._ He thought to himself, glancing once more at Roegan as she gathered up her tail and sat down. 

 


	2. An Influential Ishguardian

The meeting was not going particularly well.  All of Alphinauds pleas that Ishguard rejoin the Eorzean Alliance fell on deaf ears, evidently the Lord Commander had come prepared for such requests, and easily refuted them, which caused Alphinaud to become quite terse.   
"Forgive me, but if Ishguard's position remains unchanged, why did you agree to this meeting!?" Alphinaud asked his usually calm demeanour faded with annoyance.  
 Aymeric, closed his eyes, sighing he sat back in the chair, "It was not only as a representative of Ishguard that I came here." He explained, he sounded almost... tired, Roegan felt her gaze soften, her own feelings of annoyance at him ebbing slightly.  
Whatever answer Alphinaud had been expecting from the question, it had not been this.  "Pardon?" He said, seeming shocked and at a loss for words.   
"It is not within my power to change Ishguardian policy, regardless of my personal feelings." He began, looking toward Alphinaud, then his eyes meeting her own, though his voice held conviction, and his words prior had sounded like his own beliefs regarding Ishguards position outside of the alliance, his eyes now spoke a different story.  Roegan felt as though he was almost trying to implore her to see through his mask of diplomacy to his true feelings on the matters at hand.  "There is, however, one area in which I may exert a measure of influence." He said with a small smirk.   
"Concerns have been raised over the supplies House Foretemps has offered Revenant's Toll.  These have led to calls for restrictions on the provision of aid to foreign powers." He paused for a moment to allow the news to sink in.  "I can ensure that the shipments continue, unabated." He said, now grinning and Roegan had to admit, looking rather smug.   
"Ser Aymeric! We would be in your debt!" Exclaimed Haurchefant.  
Aymeric turned to him, "No, you would not, for I require something in exchange." He informed him.

 _Ah so now we get to the real reasons behind this meeting._ Thought Roegan.   
Aymeric shifted his position, leaning forwards towards them, his voice grew stern, "Of late there has been a flurry of Dravanian activity, the purpose of which was not immediately clear.  However, our Astrologians have since observed alarming changes in the heavens.  The dragon star waxes unusually bright, and there are whispers that this portends the resurrection of Midgardsormr."   
"The fallen guardian of Silver Tear? That's absurd" Alphinaud said amused.   
Roegans eyes narrowed, whilst it did sound absurd and she felt herself agreeing with Alphinaud and his tone of amusement, the stern tone of Aymerics voice also led her to caution.  Whilst the prediction may not be entirely as it seemed, if Dravanian activity had increased something was afoot.   
Aymeric continued, "The mere presence of Dravanian forces is not sufficient grounds to send knights to Mor Dhona, regardless of what our Astrologians say.  As I told you before, we have not the forces to spare."   
Silence once again fell around the room, before Alphinaud spoke "But we do... So you will intervene on our behalf if we agree to watch over the keeper of the lake?" He inquired, although it was a rhetorical question.   
"Do you accept these terms?"   
Alphinaud considered this for a moment, "I do. I will see that you are kept informed of any developments." Although he could not stop himself from adding, "I regret that we could not come to a similar agreement on other matters, but I understand that you are not at liberty to make such decisions."   
Roegan looked at Alphinaud, he too had noticed Aymerics careful choice of wording regarding his own feelings, and the look in his eyes when he said this.   
"Nevertheless" he continued, "I hope that what we have accomplished here today will serve to demonstrate to your countrymen that we can work together towards a common goal.  Mayhap one day we shall look back on this moment as the first step towards a united Eorzea!" Alphinaud stated, his voice filling with resolve and determination, causing Roegan to smile slightly at the overly optimistic youngster.  Although was somewhat taken aback by Aymerics response of agreement.  
"Mayhap we shall, Commander." 

The door of the intercessory suddenly opened and a guard came rushing in, stopping in front of Haurchefant, who spared no time in yelling at him,  **"What is the meaning of this?"**    
The knight saluted, then spoke in a shaken tone, "The caravan, my Lord! It's been attacked! It was  _Iceheart!"_  
Haurchefant stood, "What? By the fury! All our precautions were for naught!?"   
Roegan stood too, going to Haurchefant she placed a reassuring hand on his arm, he turned to her, his expression immediately softening.  She turned to the knight, "Did you sustain many losses?"   
"All but one M'lady" the knight said grimly, "A squire survived."   
Roegans eyes narrowed as she turned to face the knight, "Of all them? A simply squire survived where the knights did not?"   
"He is gravely wounded but wishes to speak"   
Roegan was already back by the fire, moving swiftly she was replacing her gear and flitting through a spellbook, "Good, " she said distractedly, "I wish to speak with him."    
Muttering under her breath she called for Eos once more, the fairy flitted around her in confusion.  "I know.  But something has happened." Roegan told her, Eos stopped her flitting and settled herself by Roegans shoulder. 

Roegan walked back toward Ser Aymeric, stopping to face him from the other side of the table. "Lord Commander, its been a pleasure, pray excuse me." She said, bowing.   
Aymeric almost seemed taken a back by the sudden flurry of activity around him, but managed to nod, "Of course."  With that she strode out of the room, taking Haurchefant and the knight with her. 

 

* * *

 

Aymeric had known that this meeting would not come without being pestered regarding Ishguards reunion with the Eorzean Alliance, and whilst he personally agreed that this would serve both Eorzea and Ishguard well, he had no such powers over the nations policies.  Instead he reverted to parroting back the Holy Sees arguments for not rejoining, and Alphinaud and Roegan seemed as unimpressed with those arguments as he had been when he was told.   He could see that both Alphinaud and the warrior of light were becoming annoyed and tired by his apparent lack of cooperation, which saw the youngster verge on losing his temper.  
He looked over at Roegan, she too looked annoyed and frustrated a thought which wounded him, wanting to make a good impression, he told them of his lack of power to change principle, trying to convey that he did not necessarily agree with those in power without saying so much.  Relief swept through him as her expression softened.  He informed them of the unrest regarding House Fortemps aid to Mor Dhona and the predictions about Midgardsormr, successfully enlisting their assistance in keeping watch there.   He was about to change the subject, ask that he may speak with Roegan about her travels, when a knight ran into the intercessory, interrupting their meeting and subsequently angering Haurchefant. 

He watched as the knight informed them of an attack on a caravan, by none other than Iceheart herself, sending Haurchefant into a slight panic, until Roegan went to him.  He watched in amazement as she took control of the situation without nary an order made or a stern tone.  The calm she exuded in light of the situation naturally allowed people to gravitate to her leadership, as she questioned the events.    
His eyes followed her as she went back to the fire, checking over her armour, and carefully replacing it, now adorned in white and gold armour she looked much more the Warrior as she hastily flicked through a spellbook, still responding to the knight as they spoke showing that she was still listening.  He heard her mutter something under her breath and a flash of green/white light announced the arrival of a faerie, whom Aymeric remembered had been there when he first arrived, but so enthralled had he been by her appearance he had neglected to even notice its disappearance.  He watched as it flew circles around her.  
"I know. But something has happened." Roegan said, at first he wondered who to, but soon realised she was speaking to the faerie, which seemed absurd, but the creature stopped and hovered by her shoulder, moving with her as she walked over.

"Lord Commander, its been a pleasure, pray excuse me." She said, bowing. He was so taken aback by the flurry of events and the speed at which she took control that his manners were lost, he simply nodded and said "Of course."  He should have stood and bowed, although she was already on her way out, leaving him with Lucia and Alphinaud.    
He started for a moment at the door she had just left out of, until Alphinauds voice brought him crashing back to ground, "Yes.  She's always like that."  He said, smiling.


	3. Heretics in the House

As they listened to the squire's account of what transpired it became immediately apparent to Roegan that this left little possibility of any other theory besides that of one she did not like to entertain: there was a traitor within Lord Haurchefants ranks.    
Haurchefant was a good leader, proud his knights and respectful, it was one of the many qualities she found endearing about him.  She did not want to have to give him this news, and further still, was unsure how he would react to the accusation.   Roegan looked over at him, he was listening intently to the squire, carefully considering what he said whilst also showing compassion for what he had been through.   
"We should allow you to rest, thank you for your recount of the incident, I know it cannot have been easy." Haurchefant placed a hand on the squires shoulder, who nodded solemnly.  

Haurchefant and Roegan met back up with Alphinaud and recounted their findings.    
"This leaves one real possibility..." Alphinaud began, only to be interrupted by Haurchefant, "There is a traitor amongst my ranks.  A heretic of Shiva." He said, somewhat angrily.   
Roegan took a step back, surprised, she had not expected him to have come to that decision, although thinking on it more she realised that was silly, Haurchefant was smart, it wasn't hard to see the coordination of the attack on the caravan lent itself well to a planned attack from information garnered from the inside.    
"Yes.  Do you have any idea who?" Alphinaud asked.    
"I am woe to admit that I do not.  There is a heretic in my ranks and I am ashamed to admit i did not realise it."   
"You can't have known Lord Haurchefant, you cannot be expected to know the ins and outs of all the men in your command!" Roegan soothed.   
Alphinaud nodded, "Then I suggest we speak with Lord Drillemont at Whitebrim Front."   
Roegan nodded in agreement, and they set off immediately for Whitebrim, which was to the west of Camp Dragonhead whilst Haurchefant stayed behind to inform Aymeric of the findings.   Taking Chocobo's at Lord Haurchefants behest, they rode easily through the snow.   
"Poor Haurchefant" Roegan lamented, sad for her friends trust in his knights having been broken.   
"Yes, its a lamentable turn of events." Alphinaud agreed. 

Arriving at Whitebrim, Drillemont advised them that pilgrims resembling the heretics whom attacked the caravan had been witnessed transporting a large number of crates towards Snowcloak, where they then vanished without a trace.  
"Lady Icehearts heretics must have gone underground somewhere." The sudden voice of Aymeric made Roegan jump, started she hissed slightly, and glared at him.  "My apologies Roegan, I did not mean to startle you." He said his tone one of shocked amusement.   
"Mayhap you would then consider not sneaking up on people then?"   
Aymeric chuckled, nodded at her, then turned again to address the group, "I will return to Ishguard, that I may give word for the Temple Knights to join the search for Iceheart."  
This declaration spurred Alphinaud into action as he too stepped forward, promising the Crystal Braves to action also.    
Roegan rolled her eyes at the petty competition.   
"I will have the men stationed here evaluated for any who may sympathise with the enemy.  Mayhap this will weed out the heretic." Lord Drillemont said.   
Agreeing with the plans set forth, Aymeric departed for Ishguard with Lucia and Alphinaud for Mor Dhona to rally the Crystal Braves.  Roegan and Haurchefant stayed at Whitebrim, to assist in the evaluation of the guards. 

* * *

 

He sat in the now empty communal area, staring glumly out of the window at the snowstorm that ravaged the lands that night.  How could there have been a heretic within his own ranks without him realising! And for how long!?  He knew beating himself up about it wasn't going to help but he couldn't help it.  He had prided himself of trying to be a good leader, a strong leader, but also a kind and caring one.  A leader people felt comfortable talking to, voicing concerns.  A true leader of the people, one of them despite also being their leader, because at heart he still felt as though he was a knight.  He had liked to think he knew each of his knights personally, and now came the crashing reality that he did not, but how this had happened, he was at a loss.    
He trained with them, he ate with them, drank with them, shared stories... what more could he do!?   
He sighed, frustrated, kicking himself up from his chair and standing, two hands down upon the window still, head hung. 

"There isn't anymore you could do.  Whoever it is has obviously made every effort to hide their true self.  Some people are just good liars."   
Her voice was soft as was her movements which has led her to sneak up on him, although the soft tones of her voice meant his alarm was short lived as he was soothed by them.  He turned to see her, standing in the doorway, she was wrapped in a blanket, clearly cold from the storm.  It was hard to make her out the only light coming from a single candle, the fire had long since burned out and it was only now he saw her shiver he realised how cold the room had become whilst he had been so lost in his thoughts.   
"Then I suppose, some people are just too trusting." He said, perhaps this was his problem, he should be sterner in who he let into his ranks.   
"No." Her stern tone surprising him as he snapped his head back up to look at her.  She was moving closer to him, until she was in front of him, mere ilms away and his breath caught in his throat, she reached out placing an icy hand on his face, "Don't let this one person change who are."  Her voice was soft again, but stern, her eyes staring into his, pleading with him silently.  
He moved his own hand up and over her own that was still on his face, he moved closer to her, placing his other hand on her shoulder, they stood, so close, right on the brink... 

A crash, raised voices from the barracks, the spell was broken and they jumped apart, looking at each other in shock and embarrassment, before both moving towards the barracks.  
"What in the world is going on here!?" Haurchefant demanded of them.   
"My lord!" One of the knights spoke up, "Apologies, a misunderstand between the men.  Nothing to worry about sir."   
He cast his eyes around the room, noting a sheepish, shifty looking knight by the doors that would lead outside, glancing at Roegan he noted that she too had clocked him, and was eyeing him suspiciously.   
"Are you certain? I'd hate to think you were lying to a superior."  
"I am confident the matter has been resolved for tonight and can wait until the morrow for a fuller report my lord.  Lady" he nodded towards Roegan, acknowledging her for the first time.   
Admitting defeat at least for this night, Haurchefant bid them goodnight with the promise that they would look into this in the morning.   
"You should try to sleep now, my Lord." Roegan told him, and he sadly noted the professionalism and politeness in her tone where once there was friendliness and jest.   
"As should you." He told her, smirking, trying to claw back their rapport.  Roegan merely nodded, and turned, walking away back towards her room leaving him standing, alone, in the moonlight.


	4. Breakfast at Dawn

Haurchefant was tired, even after he had gone to bed he had not slept well.  Mostly dwelling and lamenting on the happenings of the night before with Roegan, wondering what she was thinking, if she was thinking of him... Then shaking his head at the mere thought that such a goddess would concern herself with thoughts of someone like him.   
Despite his tiredness and his body screaming at him to return to sleep, he rose, dressing in simple clothing, he would need some coffee before he would find the strength for his heavy mail armour!   
He made his way downstairs to where the troops would be eating, although he found the room quite sparce only a few people, one of whom was Lord Drillemont himself, and so Haurchefant got himself a coffee, and sat next to him.

"I hear there was some goings on last night." Drillemont enquired.  
Haurchefant grunted "Damned if I know what it was though.  Knights wouldn't tell me anything."   
"Yes I heard that too.  No matter, I've had a report from Ser Jeantremont, whom you and Roegan spoke with last night, apparently one of the men was attempting to sneak out."   
Haurchefant turned to Drillemont, "Trying to sneak out!? In the dead of the night in a blizzard!?"  
"Quite. Very suspicious.  Anyway, Jeantremont has set up a meeting with the knight in question.  I thought our friend could observe, from a distance.  Not many here know her that well see, she could probably keep hidden better.  I was hoping to see her this morning..." Drillemont trailed off.   
"Well.  We had a late night" Haurchefant said, then choked on his coffee at the look Drillemont gave him, and he realised the implications of his word choice, "Oh gods.  No.  I just meant,  it was late when we happened upon the arguments in the barracks!"   
Drillemont nodded, drinking from his own cup, he looked as though he was questioning something, Haurchefant gave him the side eye.  "What were you both doing up so late anyway?" the implication of his question making Haurchefants ears go red.   
"Not what you are thinking that's for sure."  Haurchefant said, his tone more sad than he meant it to be, "I was... thinking.  How I missed a heretic in my own ranks.  How I could be a better leader, stop this happening in future.  She found me, I'm not sure why she was up... cold perhaps.  She is not fond of Coerthas.  I didn't get a chance to ask before we heard the commotion and went to see, after that she went to bed."   
Drillemont nodded, draining his mug, "Well, I better get things moving, I'll send someone to check on our friend."  
"I'll go" Haurchefant said hurriedly, he wanted a chance to speak with her in private about the previous night, "I mean, we are good friends so I am sure she will appreciate it."   
"Alright then.  You can explain our plan with Ser Jeantremont, although I'd like to speak with her also before anything happens"   
Haurchefant nodded and then the Lord left. 

Getting up Haurchefant busied himself with sorting some food for Roegan.  Would she want coffee in the morning? Did she drink coffee? What did she even eat in the mornings!? He realised he had never really seen her in the mornings before, and anytime they had eaten it had been the evening.  The only drink he knew for certain she liked was cocoa, so he decided to make that, along with porridge.    
Placing it all on a tray with some toast and flowers he made his way to her chambers.   He knocked on the door quietly, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. 

"Come in" he heard her call, he set the tray down on a table outside whilst he opened the door.   Roegan was sat by the fireplace, legs crossed, arms out in front of her, one eye was closed, the other open to see who was at her door, she looked like she was praying, or meditating.  Her hair, usually tied back was free, falling around her face, slightly tousled from sleeping.   
"I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you were..." Haurchefant trailed off, not sure what she was doing.   
"Nono! Its fine! If I didn't want someone to come, I wouldn't have said 'come in'" she said, the slight hint of teasing in her voice putting him at ease again.   
"Well, in that case..." he turned to get the tray, as she got up behind him moving toward him. "I brought you breakfast.  I didn't see you in the dining hall, and Drillemont said he hadn't seen you this morning either so, I thought maybe you were still asleep.  We both probably should be" he chuckled.  
"Oh!" She gasped at the breakfast tray, "That's so sweet of you!  I'm fine, why would I be asleep?" She looked at him confused.   
"Well, it was quite late last night, by the time we parted ways."  It was his own turn to be confused, I mean, was it not obvious why they would still be asleep?  
"Oh, that.  I don't usually sleep much at night anyway." She said, taking the tray off him and setting it on the floor by the fire.  
This revelation immediately caused Haurchefant to be concerned, "Why do you not sleep!?" He said stepping towards her.   
"I didn't say I didn't sleep. I said I don't sleep much at night." She said simply as though this was an adequate explanation, but she grinned as she looked at him, "Keeper of the Moon thing I suppose, hard to worship Menphina during the daytime!"   
Haurchefant nodded, of course, now she said this it did seem obvious.   
"You brought me hot chocolate, for breakfast!" She exclaimed.   
"Oh I... I didn't know what you wanted, I can get you something else.. I just, I knew you liked that." He stammered.   
"Don't be silly.  Its great! I'm so cold here."  She said shifting towards the fire more.   
For a moment, acting on instinct Haurchefant moved toward her wanting to hold her close, share his warmth.  But he stopped himself, remembering the night before.    
"Roegan.. I uhh, I wanted to talk to you. Actually."  He began, she looked towards him, eyes bright and inquisitive, ears pricked.  Did she have to look at him now, that was just going to make this harder.  "Last night, I dunno what happened, but... I'd hate for things to change between us."    
He could swear she was blushing now, but her blue skin made it hard for him to be sure.   
"Pray forgive me Haurchefant."   
"Forgive you for what?"   
"My forwardness last night.  I disliked seeing you so upset.  You are a good man, a good leader, and one heretic should not change you."  Her tone was almost angry, but he knew it wasn't directed at him, but at the heretic.  
"Roegan, I would be blunt here, but you may be as forward with me as you wish." He smirked at her, but added softly, "there's nothing I want more..." 

She didn't respond, just stared into the fire.  Damn.  He had gone and made it awkward again.  Stupid Elezen.   
"Now it is my turn to beg your forgiveness.  I apologise, I will leave you to your breakfast." He bowed and began to leave, when she spoke.   
"Wait" He turned back to her, she was still sitting but had turned to him,  she looked at the tray and the food on it, "You didn't really bring all this for me did you?" She grinned at him, beckoning him to sit with her, "come, eat with me... please."   
He wasn't about to turn down the offer to spend more time with her and so he sat, grinning wildly, watching as she picked up her bowl of oats and stirred at it.   
"Apologies again, I didn't know how you liked it, you like your cocoa milky so I just, assumed that maybe you'd like your oats milky too..."   
"I do! Its perfect!" She said enthusiastically.   
"Good" he murmured, the heat from the fire now making him all the more sleepy he closed his eyes.  

He hadn't even heard her move, when he felt her near him, blearily he opened his eyes, ok, not just near him, practically sitting on him!  What an unexpected pleasantry this was!   
"Haurchefant? Are you OK?" She asked him, he just grinned, and hummed in response.  This didn't seem to be adequate enough for her though, "Is something wrong or are you just tired?" She asked her hands feeling his face.   
"Some people do prefer to sleep at night you know." He joked, and he heard her laugh.   
"Ok. Just tired then.  I can fix that."   
"Wha-?" He began to question this perplexing statement until he felt her, move even closer, so her forehead rested on his, her body was pressed against him her hands cupping his face.  Well this was making his heart rate increase, I guess that was waking him up somewhat... then he felt it a warm feeling of aether flowing into him from her own body.  The effect was almost instantaneous, his tired body began to feel more alive, he felt his muscles liven as the aether flowed through him, his heavy eyes became refreshed and he opened them to see her face so close to his, her own eyes closed, her face concentrating, green light encircling them.  He lifted his own hand brushing the hair away from her face, "thank you" he breathed.  
Slowly she opened her eyes, smiling warmly at him as she noticed his more lively appearance.    
"I... I didn't know you could do that..." he admitted.  He had always thought healing was reserved for healing cuts, bruises, broken bones... he'd never considered it could be used for things like tiredness!  
"There are many applications of healing magiks" she said.   
"So I see, well.  Feel." His hand trailed absentmindedly down her back, they were still so close... he reached back out for her face, all thought other than one of kissing her abandoning him, but she moved.  So fast, it was like she was never there.  
"I can't.  I'm sorry" she said, walking over to the window.  He sat, dejected, mourning the loss of her body so close to his.   
"You don't have to be sorry.  Come, sit back down, we will just eat."   
He saw that she wiped her eyes before turning back to him, but he didn't say anything, it was obvious she didn't want to talk about whatever it was that was on her mind right now.  Instead he just let her come back and sit down, and they ate in companionable silence.


	5. Heretics and Primals

After breakfast with Haurchefant, Roegan went to see Drillemont where he informed her of the plan for her to speak with Ser Jeantremont about spying on the suspected heretic.  She was on her way to find Jeantremont when she bumped into Haurchefant again, quite literally.  
"Oh! Haurchefant, so sorry."   
"Quite alright m'dear.  Are you off to find our heretic? Because I'd rather like to join you if that's OK."   
"Well I'm off to speak with Ser Jeantremont but its about the heretic yes."   
  


"Ser Jeantremont?" Roegan inquired as they approached him.  
"Ah! You must be the Warrior of Light! And Lord Haurchfant too! To what do I owe the pleasure?" The elezen asked.  
"I am just assisting Roegan here, a heretic in the ranks is of grave concern to me, I want to help ensure we catch the bastard." Haurchefant said sternly.  
Ser Jeantremont nodded at him, "Well I have a plan for that.  As you know the suspected heretic was caught trying to sneak out last night, since he so wants to scurry back to his comrades I thought I would send him on a mission that involves leaving the camp.  I'm sure rather than do the task at hand he will instead use the time to travel back to his fellow heretics post haste, to which you can follow."  
"Your plan is that we follow him back to the heretics own camp? Just the two of us?" Haurchefant asked with surprise.  
"Well, really it was only meant to be Mistress Skaetmoen here... and she was chosen because she can hide therefore the risk is minimal."   
Haurchefant looked skeptical, Roegan turned to him, "Its fine.  This is my job Haurchefant.  Its what I do.  You don't have to come if you are concerned."   
He smiled at her, letting out a small laugh "Oh my dear.  It is not for me that I worry."   
Oh.   _Oh._  She could feel herself blushing again, in his presence this seemed to be a common occurrence.    
"He is coming, move away!" Ser Jeantremont waved his arms at them, Roegan and Haurchefant quickly moved away to a spot where they could still see and hear Jeantremont. 

"Good Morning Squire."   
"Good Morning Ser Jeantremont." The heretic saluted.   
"I trust all is well after last nights activities?"  
"Yes Ser.  My apologies Ser."  
"Good, because I have a job for you. " Roegan watched as Ser Jeantremont pulled out some parchments from a pocket inside his cloaks, "I need these delivering to the Observatorium.  You seemed eager to leave this camp last night so I thought you may appreciate the job."  
"Yes! Thank you Ser Jeantremont!"   
"Report back to me once you return."   
"Of course Ser.  I will get right to it!" The heretic saluted again, bowed and then took his leave.  Ser Jeantremont looked over to where Haurchefant and Roegan stood and nodded, before making his way inside.

"I suspect he will leave via the eastern gate, its the one you would use if you were going to go to the Observatorium.  Mayhap we should find a spot to observe from nearby there?" Roegan said, doing her thinking aloud for the benefit of her new found companion.   
"I see you are taking the lead on this then!" Haurchefant exclaimed.  
"Well it is  _my_ mission.  You just sort of... invited yourself." She teased him.  
"Touche my friend.  Lead on."   
Arriving at the eastern gate there were some conveniently placed crates they could crouch behind where they would not be seen by anyone coming from the main building toward the gates.  Rummaging through her bags Roegan found some leather and placed it on the frozen ground.  
"Sit down you big lanky yarzon man! You will be seen!" She pulled at Haurchefant making him fall slightly as he sat down.  
"Yarzon man?" He asked.  
"You are quite lanky.  Its an Elezen thing.  Your all quite... Yarzony..."  
Haurchefant raised an eyebrow, then laughed, Roegan quickly placed her hand over his mouth.  
"Sssshh! Seven Hells Haurchefant have you never been sneaky before? Or even say, played hide and seek!?"  
"If you don't want me to laugh, don't be funny!" He whispered teasingly.  
Roegan rolled her eyes, "oh! I see him!"

The heretic was coming out of the main building, toward the chocobo stables.  he fussed a bird, fed it some vegetables before removing it from its stabling and climbing upon it, he made his way to the eastern gate, as predicted.  Once he was past  they rose, picking up the leather Roegan quickly stashed it in her backpack as they too made their way to the stables to get their own chocobos.  
Sure enough the trail left by the heretic did not go towards the observatorium, but instead swung around the camp, going the opposite direction towards a place called Snowcloak Haurchefant informed her as they rode.   They came upon a cave where they noticed the heretics chocobo tied up outside, dismounting from their own and securing them Haurchefant and Roegan entered the cave, moving slowly and cautiously to avoid detection.   Keeping to the shadows they crept deeper into the cave until they heard voices around the next bend, flattening themselves against the wall they listened.  
"It sounds like they are planning another attack! Or even to assist the dravanians!" Haurchefant whispered in shock.  Roegan shot him wide eyed look, in a cave his whisper would carry, it seemed to almost echo, suddenly the heretics were upon them.   
"We've got spies!" One of them shouted.  They grabbed Roegan and Haurchefant dragging them toward the silver haired elezen woman leader.   
"Ysayle!" Haurchefant yelped in surprise "Why do you plot against your own people!? You seek to aid the enemy!" His tone went from one of surprise to anger.  
"I do no such thing Lord Greystone.  I would merely seek to end this thousand year war.  Why do you and your adventurer friend here wish the bloodshed to continue?"   
Haurchefant spluttered, "But you are the one planning the bloodshed!"  
"I plan to summon the primal Shiva and seek her help in ending the war."

Roegan gritted her teeth.   _Not another primal threat..._  
"Summoning primals is futile, you are better than the beast tribes" She tried to implore but it was no use.  Her heretics had successfully  stolen a large amount of crystals which she informed them was stored at the Akh Afah Amphitheatre.    
"You will see, adventurer.  Shiva will prove you wrong.  Come, leave them.  They can do naught to stop us now."  She turned and walked away towards the Amphitheatre, the heretics holding Haurchefant and Roegan let them go, roughly pushing them away, Haurchefant moved his arms out catching Roegan as she stumbled.   
"Thanks... We must go, we have to try and stop her!" Roegan said, Haurchefant nodded and they moved to follow. 

Arriving at the Amphitheatre, a great chamber made of ice, they found Ysayle alone.  There was no sign of the heretics and Roegan suspected that Ser Aymeric had been correct, they must have some underground lair.   Ysayle turned sensing their presence, "Well well, you are fast.  But you are still too late.  I have fought too hard to accomplish this, I shall not let you stop me at the last hour!"   
She began muttering incantations and they could only watch in horror as she not only summoned the primal, but she herself  _became_ the primal.    
Eyes wide with shock and horror Roegan turned to Haurchefant; "You must away! Tell Drillemont and Aymeric what has happened here! Warn them.  I will deal with Shiva!" She called to him over the howling storm being whipped up by the newly summoned primal.  
"I cannot leave you were with this beast Roegan! Come with me! We will think of a way through this!"   
"You forget who I am Haurchefant! I won't leave here! Not while the primal yet lives, but Drillemont and Aymeric must be told.  You have to go!" She pleaded.  
Haurchefant walked over to her, battling the wind and snow he grabbed her, holding her tight he placed a kiss to her forehead, "You better come back." He said, teasing but his tone quite stern.    
Roegan merely nodded, then moved away turning to face Shiva she readied herself for battle as Haurchefant turned and ran back whence they came. 

 

* * *

 

He had travelled immediately back to Drillemont, stopping along the way to pick up some parchments the heretics had left behind, he gave them over to Drillemont, explained what had transpired at the Amphitheatre and that he must now make haste to Ishguard and inform Ser Aymeric.  Which is where he saw himself now, walking towards the Temple Knights Headquarters, it had only been a few hours since he had left Roegan with the Primal, but she hadn't left his thoughts since.  He knew she had defeated many primals, everyone knew that, he supposed this really was no different but he was worried all the same and had the distinct feeling he would remain worried until he saw her again.   
Walking into the headquarters he could not see Aymeric, only Lucia, he approached her;  
"Lord Haurchefant! What brings you to Ishguard?" She asked.  
"I need to speak urgently with Ser Aymeric, is he here?"   
"Yes he is in his office, what is- Wait!" She was cut short as she chased after him, he made his way swiftly to Aymerics office, "You can't just-!"  He opened the door marching in, Ser Aymeric looked up from his paper work in surprise at the sudden commotion.  
"I have news from Western Coerthas." Haurchefant told him.  
"Clearly..."   
"My Lord, I am so sorry he just..." Aymeric held up his hand to silence Lucia.   
"Its quite alright Lucia.  Clearly this is important.  Please take a seat - both of you."  Haurchefant sat down opposite Aymeric, Lucia sitting next to him, "What has happened?" Aymeric said, clearing his desk of papers and leaning forwards.   
"Lady Iceheart has summoned the primal Shiva.  She says she seeks to end the Dragonsong war... by means of aiding the Davanians." Haurchefant said, straight to the point. There was no use beating about the bush on the matter.  Aymeric and Lucia were stunned into silence.   
"She summoned a primal, she will use Shiva to aid the Dravanians?" Aymeric asked.   
"Well, its not that simple.  She sort of...  _became_ Shiva,  we were there - me and Roegan - and she started casting and then, suddenly Iceheart wasn't there anymore and Shiva was!"  
"Where is Roegan now?" Aymeric asked, looking around as if he was going to spot her hiding in the corner of the room somewhere.   
"She... she stayed behind... with Shiva."   
Aymerics eyes locked onto his own.   
"What? She stayed with the primal?  **On her own?** " Aymeric seemed flustered now.   
"I tried to stop her but she wasn't having any of it.  Said someone needed to come and tell you and Lord Drillemont what had happened.  In the end, I had to leave her." He said solemnly, realising it wasn't very becoming of a knight to leave someone on their own, in danger.  Aymeric too seemed troubled by the thought and annoyed, narrowing his eyes at Haurchefant.   
"There is always a choice."  He said simply.  He let out a long drawn out sigh, "We must gather as many men as possible and head towards the Amphitheatre, mayhap we can still assist.  I will meet you at Whitebrim Haurchefant." He said and with that Haurchefant was dismissed.  He left the room feeling quite guilty, perhaps Aymeric was right, he should have stayed, helped her.  Or maybe dragged her out of there, although the thought  was quite preposterous, there was no making the Warrior of Light do anything they didn't want to, and she hadn't wanted to leave.   As she had said, this was her job, for better or worse.  

He left the headquarters, and began to head back towards Western Coerthas and Whitebrim.  Praying to the twelve that Roegan was still alive. 


	6. Worrisome Memories

The fight against Shiva left her drained and cold, and worst of all Iceheart had escaped, using the last of her strength once she became herself again.  When she left the amphitheatre she remembered she had left her chocobo outside the cave,  _at least I can get back into the warmth soon enough,_ she thought.  The cave was still empty, the heretics having abandoned it earlier.  She wasn't sure what the hour now was, it didn't feel like it had been that long.  But as she turned the corner she could see the night sky through the mouth of the cave "Have I really been in there all day!?" She muttered to no one in particular.    _Well that certainly explains why I feel so drained, if not just because of the fight..._ she quickened her pace slightly, now even more eager to return to Whitebrim as she knew people would be concerned for her.  
Exiting the cave she peered around, no chocobo, Haurchefant must have taken it with him, and whilst on the one hand she was glad because it would've been cruel that it stayed outside all day, she was annoyed because this meant a very long walk back to Whitebrim.  She wasn't even sure of the way... taking out her map she spotted Whitebrim, now all she had to do was figure out exactly where  _she_ was.  It was all just mountains and snow.  Sighing in frustration she lifted her head toward the heavens, at least it was a clear night, although that did mean it was even colder, which was something one could do without when in Coerthas.  Folding her map back up she put it in a pocket for incase it came useful and decided to just begin walking and hope she happened upon some landmark she could use. 

Coerthas spread out before her, ominously quiet, there was no one around, barely even any animals save the occasional wolf or owl.  This told her that it must be quite late, and despite the fact that she often enjoyed staying up late and looking at the stars and moon, this day she was tired from her late night the night before and now her long day.  Whilst it was true that she often stayed up late to worship and draw power from Menphina, it came at the drawback of generally finding time to have at least a short nap during the day.   This wasn't usually a problem, having long since learned to sleep whilst travelling, but on a day like this where she found herself unusually busy it took its toll on her.

The "path" before her suddenly came to a junction, she had the option to turn left.  She couldn't remember making such a turn on the way, but tiredness was clouding her mind, her thoughts only really on a nice warm bed.  Clumsily she fumbled for the map and searched around Whitebrim for where this junction could be.  She decided it had to be a junction that led down to Behemoths Dominion, in which case she just needed to continue going north to get to Whitebrim!  It didn't actually look that far, but she tried not to get her hopes up too high, what doesn't look far on a map can be yalms away in reality.   So she set off again, forcing herself into a faster pace than she could really be bothered with, but her desire for warmth and to be able to sleep spurred her onward.   
After what felt like an eternity she reached Whitebrim, welcomed in by the guards she found new energy to carry her through and she picked up speed as she made her way towards the tower where Lord Drillemont usually resided.  As soon as she entered into the downstairs mess area a wave of hunger swept over her at the scent of the food there, for moment she had to steady herself from fainting reminding herself that she hadn't eaten since her breakfast with Haurchefant that morning.  Gritting her teeth she made her way to the stairs, cursing the fact that the man she sought was probably on the 3rd floor, meaning she had to climb 2 flights of long twirly stairs.  Typical. 

As she rose up the final staircase she heard gasps and sighs of relief.  Alphinaud and Haurchefant were on top of her immediately, finally she had arrived.  She clutched onto Haurchefant despite herself, her body near ready to crumple from the hunger and exhaustion.   
Looking up at his beaming face guilt tugged at her, he had no reason to be happy with her, Iceheart had escaped... "Haurchefant... I... I...." She began.  
His face twisted to one of concern, "My dear friend what is the matter?"   
"I'm sorry.  I failed you.  Iceheart... She... she got away..."  It was as if speaking had sapped the last remnants of her energy, and she slumped against him, the world fading to black. 

* * *

 

Despite not really having the men to spare, Aymeric set off towards Snowcloak with a small crew of men, as they passed by Whitebrim they gathered a few more recruits, Haurchefant and Ser Jeantremont included, they rode out towards the cave and the amphitheatre following Haurchefants lead.   
He was glad to discover that the journey was short, eager to find the Warrior and assist her.  He knew he was being silly, Lucia had told him so much when Haurchefant had left.  The Warrior of Light was known across all Eorzea for being the slayer of primals, and yet he was acting as though she was no more than a simple run of the mill adventurer.  Thinking about it caused him to feel guilty, his thoughts an insult to her abilities and victories.   
It was meeting her that had done it, he knew this much.  Had he not met her, he'd likely have been content in the knowledge that the Warrior of Light off slaying Lady Iceheart and putting a stop to that pressing concern.   But now, having  _met_ her, especially seeing her without her armour, he just couldn't shake his concern about her.  Really he was finding it all rather odd. 

As they pressed forward through the cave the party came to a halt.  Haurchefant stood in front, hand out resting upon a blockade of ice.   
"Is aught amiss my friend?" Aymeric called to him.  
Haurchefant turned to him, "The... the entrance to the Amphitheatre... it was here, Shiva has blocked it off!" He stammered his countenance even paler than usual.   
Aymeric growled in frustration and moved forward to assess the barrier. "There doesn't appear to be anyway past..." he muttered, sighing he turned to Haurchefant, "I am sorry my friend.  It seems we must depart and wait for our comrade at Whitebrim." He said grimly.  
Haurchefant punched the ice wall before him.  "Damn you to the seven hells Shiva!" He shouted, then softly, almost a whisper Aymeric heard him say "Roegan..."   
Aymeric closed his eyes, composing himself, before reaching out to his friend "She has faced these trials before and triumphed.  I am sure she will be fine."   
Haurchefant just bowed his head, one hand still pressed to the ice before him, Aymeric moved back, turning to his men. "There is nothing we can do here.  Go now, back to your stations, I will remain at Whitebrim with Lucia."   
Saluting his men departed, leaving just the few they had taken from Whitebrim with them. Turning back to his friend Aymeric placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come friend. There is naught we can do from here."   
Admitting defeat Haurchefant too, turned and they made their way back from the cave, and across the snow back to Whitebrim. 

* * *

Time seemed to pass so slowly for Haurchefant as they sat in Whitebrim Tower waiting for news.  They had been joined by Alphinaud, who ever the voice of reason, tried to soothe Haurchefant, and Aymerics, concerns by regaling them with tails he knew of her previous victories against primals.   Haurchefant though, was less than soothed by these tails.  He already  _knew_ all of this after all, it wasn't her ability to defeat the primal he was concerned with, such a trifling matter for the Warrior of Light.  But to him she was  _more_ than the "warrior of light", more than just the slayer of primals, the one to whom everyone turned in a struggle.   She was  _Roegan._ She was special.    
When she had first come to Coerthas all those moons ago, he had been somewhat skeptical he was loathe to admit.  He saw many an adventurer pass through, and many of them were barely fit to call themselves thus.  And so when this Miqo'te had swept in, shivering from the cold, adorned in simple cloth armour with naught but a book by her side he was less than enthusiastic.   She had proved him wrong however, it hadn't even really taken that long, as she swiftly set about assisting him in his quest to help his lifelong friend Lord Francel, and as they worked together he found himself becoming more and more enthralled by her.  Her unique style of combat, the way she scribbled things down furiously in her book drawing power from the words, the way she sometimes hissed a little if something really annoyed her, then seemed embarrassed by her display of catlike qualities.  He was taken in by her exotic looks, her blue skin and shining pink eyes, she was like nothing he had ever seen, and so he had taken to asking her to stop by Camp Dragonhead in her downtime between helping Francel and searching for Cids ship.  An offer he was glad to say she had taken him up on, coming to eat there most nights, and keeping him company as he did his paperwork.  Although her presence was more of a distraction than anything.

They had talked about much.  At first mostly her adventures, but overtime he had come to stop her, he had noticed it was almost as thought she spoke of herself in the third person.  It was always about what the Warrior of Light had done, what the Warrior of Light thought...   
"But what of Roegan?" He asked, peering at her over his paperwork.  She looked taken aback.  Her eyes wide, mouth open a bit.    
"I... uhh... I'm sorry my Lord?" She asked.  
"What about  _you._ The person behind the warrior of light."  
It was as though she had forgotten there was even a person there, and it had made him unequivocally sad, he had sworn then that he would make it his mission to find out more about _her_ to treat her first and foremost as  _Roegan_ not some dispensable adventurer.  Over time she had seemed to appreciate this, even coming back to Coerthas sometimes in the midst of her adventures elsewhere simply to chat, something he greatly appreciated all the more because he knew she disliked the weather. 

As night fell the mood grew more sombre.  Aymeric was quite worried himself, which was a surprise to Haurchefant, but then he had noticed how his friend had looked at Roegan when they had met.  He had seen his mask of diplomacy slip, even if it had only been just for a second.  Haurchefant loved Aymeric, as another close friend that he was, almost a brother given his lack of a father in his upbringing Haurchefants own father Count Edmont had always been quick to indulge Aymeric where he could and he knew his father saw Aymeric as something of a son to him.   He did not like the thought of having Aymeric as competition of Roegans affections though.  Sure he would lose in light of the Lord Commander, whose humble and diplomatic personality had seen him rise through the ranks of the Temple Knights to become Lord Commander despite the fact that he was a bastard child, something that was oft to hold people back in Ishguard.  But not Aymeric. 

Night grew ever later, and now even Alphinaud seemed to falter, thinking allowed to her issues with the cold and the inability to draw power from the moon as she liked to do.  Which did nothing to help the mood of Haurchefant or Ser Aymeric.  Then, suddenly they heard slow, heavy footsteps, they looked around to each other, all of them clearly thinking the same... could it be her?   
His heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest as he watched the stairs intently, almost fainting with relief as he saw her appear.  She looked ragged and tired but she was  _here_ he ran to her immediately along with Alphinaud, they assisted her up the last few steps into the room where she clung onto him tight.   
He beamed down at her as she began to speak to him  "Haurchefant... I... I...." She began, but trailed off, her eyes were laced with sadness and exhaustion.    
"My dear friend what is the matter?" He asked, concerned for her, she seemed so weak in his arms.  
"I'm sorry.  I failed you.  Iceheart... She... she got away..." She said, before slumping against him. 

 

 


	7. Never a Failure

"Roegan!?" He exclaimed in shocked concern, shaking her slightly.  Beside him Alphinaud seemed almost frozen for a moment, but quickly regained himself.   
"Lay her on one of these beds!" He said.  Haurchefant deftly picked up Roegans small form, carrying her over to one of the beds he laid her down gently.  Behind him he heard Alphinaud say he was going to get some soup.   Absentmindedly he stroked her head, forgetting that others were still in the room, until Aymeric moved over towards him.  
"I suppose, she hasn't eaten or rested since this morning..." Haurchefant told his friend, his eyes not moving from her.  
"Tis a long time to go without food, especially if you are fighting." Aymeric said simply.    
"Forgive me, but, did she say Iceheart had got away?" Lucia asked.  Her mind still focused on the task and issues at hand. This caused both the men to look at her, surprised, as if suddenly remembering what she had said.   Aymeric closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in thought as he was wont to do.   Haurchefant for his part just looked back down at Roegan, resuming stroking her head  
"Don't worry my dear.  You could never let me down." He whispered.  
"Does this mean the primal Shiva is still out there also?" Lord Drillemont asked.  
Haurchefant wanted to scream and shout, who cares!! Forget primals! Forget Iceheart! Our Warrior of Light needs us! But he settled for just stroking her head and whispering words of reassurance.

Alphinaud returned, with a bowl of soup and some fresh bread, which he laid on a table next to Roegan.  
"We should try to wake her up so she can eat..." He said, "Mayhap if I heal her..." He reached for his own grimoire at his side, searching the pages within for a healing spell.  He cast it on her and the room fell silent in anticipation.    
Slowly she stirred, much to Haurchefants delight as he all but squealed excitedly and reached to help her, "take it easy my friend."  He said placing his arms around her slightly as she seemed to try to sit up.  
"What... what happened?" She asked confused, looking around in surprise at the myriad of people around her bed.    
"You fainted!" Exclaimed Alphinaud.   
Roegan for her part did not seem too surprised about this.  "Ahhh, my apologies..." she said, ears flattening against her head in a sign of embarrassment.   
"It is we who should apologise to you! Sending you to slay these primals, solve our problems... forgetting to check you are hale and healthy!" Haurchefant exclaimed.  Hoping the others around him would feel guilty at his words.  
"I am fine! Just a little tired..." She sighed, causing her to smell the soup nearby, her eyes flicked toward it, "and hungry..."  this brought forth a laugh from the people around her, as Aymeric himself moved to grab the tray and bring it over to her, whilst Haurchefant helped her to adjust her position to better eat.   
"I do hope you aren't all just going to stand here and watch me eat..."   
"Apologies, let us leave you in peace, pray find us downstairs when you are able." Aymeric said, bowing he took his leave along with everyone except Haurchefant who of course stayed sat at her bedside.  
"You aren't getting rid of me so easily!" He told her.    
She smiled at him, "I wouldn't have it any other way" she told him, breaking the bread so she could eat.

As she ate they spoke, Haurchefant making sure she was ok, fussing over her.  Roegan insisting she was fine, she just needed food and sleep.  He shot down any attempts she made of speaking of Shiva or Iceheart and the mission, concerned only with how Roegan was, not how the Warriors mission had been.   It was amusing to him, how she treated herself as one whole entity, almost to the point of forgetting Roegan existed and becoming solely this embodiment of "warrior of light", whereas he acted as though they were two separate people,  one whom he thought the World of, whom he would follow, if he could, to the ends of Hydaelyn and back.  That was Roegan.  The other, the Warrior of Light, he trusted and could rely on to get the job done, once asked the task could leave his mind, freeing him up to focus on other things.  Which is what he did.  He barely spared another thought for the "warrior of light", of course he  _did_ spare many thoughts for  _Roegan_.    
"I have to tell you!" She was pleading with him.  
"No! All I care about is you.  I can hear the report when you give it to Aymeric and Drillemont.  You are my focus now, Roegan." He said her name sternly, with emphasis, imploring her with his voice to remember herself.  
"I let you all down..." she muttered sadly.  
"No! You tried your best. I am certain of it. But do not dwell now, just eat!" 

It made his heart heavy to hear her talk so.  It was almost as though her numerous victories were now coming back to haunt her in cruel irony.  Her reputation preceded her and left people almost assuming ensured victory where she was concerned.   Mayhap this would help people realise, that whilst she was special, and more than able, she wasn't a God.  She too had her limits but it seemed the more she claimed victory the more people forgot this, which was what had helped people, including herself, to forget about Roegan, and focus only on the Warrior.   
She still seemed dejected as she ate, her countenance one of sadness, disappointment in herself evident.  Haurchefant sighed.    
"Roegan..." She looked over at him, "You have achieved so much, much more than anyone of us.  Who are we then to say you have failed?  We are nothing to speak to you so, which is why we would not, which is why we do not even think this!  You have not failed us, you have succeeded!  Maybe Iceheart got away, but what of the others you have saved us from time and time again? Without those victories, mayhap we would not even be here this day anyway!  Even if... even if the others think  you have failed, because they see only the Warrior of Light and what  _they_ should accomplish, or what they want them to accomplish, remember this;" His eyes met her own, giving her a stern look;  _"You have not failed **me.**_ "   
He saw her eyes grow, tears filling them slightly as she stared into his own, she moved a little, although careful not to spill the remainder of her soup, she reached out to him and he accepted, holding her close in a long embrace.   
"Thank you" she whispered.   He squeezed her tighter, then let her go, imploring her to eat more.    
  


* * *

 

She could always count on Haurchefant to make her feel better, this was because he always treated her like  _her_ reminding her to be herself, to remember herself.  Something she easily forgot amongst people who rarely even called her her name!  As she finished her soup he asked if she could get up.   
"I, I think so..." She said, unsure now after her fainting.  She swung her legs out from the bed as Haurchefant moved her tray back to a table, she attempted to get up.   
"Woah hey! I meant with assistance!" He swooped over to her, strong arms wrapping around her, she couldn't help but cling to him once more, although she perhaps didn't feel like she  _had_ to now, it was more of that she  _wanted_ to... at this he looked over to her "Are you sure you are ok? The report can wait if you are not." He told her.  
"No, iceheart got away its important they need to know what happened.  Its not a massively long tale anyway" She said.   
"You were gone all day" he reminded her.  
She began to take a few tentative steps forward, Haurchefant still supporting her.  "This is silly." He said, "Wait here, I'll get them to come back upstairs."   
She nodded, good idea... why hadn't she thought of that? 

He left and returned with Alphinaud and Lord Drillemont, as well as Ser Aymeric and Lucia, when had they got there!?   
"Roegan!" Alphinaud ran over to her "Are you ok?"   
She reached out a reassuring hand to him, gripping his shoulder, "I am fine Alphy.  Its just been a busy few days."  She turned to Aymeric and Lucia, bowing slightly before asking "Forgive me, when did you arrive from Ishguard?"  
Aymeric chuckled, "We have been here all day, waiting for news of your battle with Shiva."   
Roegan blushed a little, "oh.  My apologies..."  
Aymeric waved his hand dismissively, "No need to apologise for not noticing us as you fainted!"   
Roegan laughed a little at this, before turning to Drillemont, who whilst he looked pleased to see her up and brighter, also seemed keen to hear the report and get to bed!   
"Lord Drillemont, my apologies for keeping you waiting." She said, "It is with my deepest regrets that I inform you that Iceheart eluded capture."  
"Damn it to the hells." He said, "Does this mean we have a primal on the lose!?"   
"No no.  We were able to defeat the primal aspect that took over her body, but with the last of her strength she was able to teleport away from us before we could snare her."   
"Well that's not so bad then! You were triumphant after all!" Haurchefant exclaimed, revelling in her victory as usual.   
"But she still got away, she could summon her again, she's still out there to band the heretics against Ishguard...it's hardly a triumph!" Roegan told him.   
"Well, you dealt a blow to her that is for sure, I'd say its unlikely she could summon Shiva again anytime soon... And as for mobilising the heretics, again, doubtless she will need time to recover from your fight, even more so than yourself.  At least she will be out of action for long enough that we might be able to conjour up some plan." Alphinaud was ever the voice of reason despite his young age.  Whilst Haurchefant often helped her feel better  on an emotional level, Alphinauds logic and intelligence sought to make her feel better on a logical plane.   She felt her shoulders sag as though a wieght had been lifted.   
"This is true.  Well there is little else to say on the matter.  If its all the same by you I wish to retire..."   
"Of course, we can speak more on the matter in the morrow." Aymeric said.   
"You are not returning to Ishguard?" She asked him.   
"Not at this time of night nay.  We will return tomorrow." He smiled at her and she nodded.  Before letting Haurchefant pull her away, walking her back to her room. 


End file.
